


That Night a Good Boy Went Bad

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Throwing Caution to the Wind, club, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Tonight was the night to let loose.

You’d been bursting with anxiety all week long - graduate school finally coming to a close. But tonight was your free night. You weren’t going to think about being a good little graduate student and studying a little extra. Instead, you were going to go out to a club, drink and dance the night away, and maybe mess around with a sexy guy or girl. It normally wasn’t like you, but for once you just didn’t want to care - and tonight was it.

As you stood in front of the mirror, you really admired the outfit you’d put together. The high-waisted, leather pencil skirt, loose-fitting slouchy white tank top and black bra looked perfect for a clubber that just didn’t care. Minimal makeup, messy hair, and you were out the door, ready to not give a damn for just a moment.

———–

Once you got to the club, you headed straight to the bar, ordering a vodka cranberry, heavy on the vodka, and did a scan. You wanted to see if there was anyone in the vicinity you wanted to get to know a little better. At first, you sidled over to a very pretty brunette, who like yourself, was there to let off some steam from her new, high-stress job. You both grinded a bit, sipping on your drinks and stealing the occasional kiss before she had to get going. It was too bad; you’d been having fun with her. Unfortunately, you’d finished your drink, so you went back to the bar and did another scan.

All of a sudden, you spied an absolutely delicious lanky gentleman at the back of the dance floor, sitting with a group of people. You wondered if you could get anywhere near him without the influence of his friends; the man in question looked like a sweet one - a bit uncomfortable with the whole scene. 

Minutes later, he must have excused himself to go to the bathroom, and on his way back, you were able to catch his eye. With a shy little wave, you did your best to get his attention - when he started to walk over. Score.

“Hello,” you greeted, reaching out your hand to introduce yourself. “I’m Y/N. What’s your name?”

“Spencer,” he replied rather shakily, finishing the rest of his drink with his free hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Any chance you’d want to spend some time dancing with me, Spencer?” you wondered, wishing you could see what was running through his pretty little brain. You lightly grazed his arm, watching as he looked between you and his friends, wondering whether or not he should get involved with you.

“I’m not sure,” he wavered, “I’d like to, but I don’t wanna ditch the friends I came with.” He then went on to say he was going to go make sure his friends didn’t mind being ditched and he’d come back.

As he turned away, you couldn’t help but stare at his butt; you hoped he’d come back. You were sure the two of you could have a lot of fun.

———–

“What was all that about, Lover Boy?” Derek asked, watching as the agent kept turning around to look at the woman they’d all deemed the little troublemaker.

“Umm…” he started, “She a-asked me to dance.” He was so distracted he practically walked into JJ. “I just came over to tell you I-I’m gonna go dance…” His mouth hung open as he stared at Y/N across the crowded, sweaty dance floor.

Emily walked over and placed her elbow on his shoulder. “Are you sure you wanna do that, Reid?” she asked, a tone of wariness lacing her voice. “She’s been dancing with another woman all night long. She seems a little…”

“Risque,” JJ finished. “That kind of woman is dangerous. You’re not the kind of guy to be into a dangerous woman.”

He turned around, waving at Y/N before turning to his friends one last time that night. “Maybe, I wanna be for tonight.”

He wasn’t so sure. But he was going anyway.

———–

“Hey again, handsome,” you said, as Spencer walked back over to the bar. You’d ordered another one of his drinks, which he gladly took as you both made your way out to the dance floor. Wildly, you flipped your hair about, moving with Spencer in time to the music for hours on end. For a while, his friends remained at the club, dancing with random people of their own, or their husband, in the case of his blonde friend.

About two hours after they’d started dancing, he pulled out his phone to see that all of his friends were on their way out and wondered if he was leaving too. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked, the confidence in his voice clearly put on, but endearing all the same.

“No,” you replied, moving your body back into his, “I’d like it if you stayed. I’m having a lot of fun.” He texted them back, saying he was going to stay a little while longer.

———–

Once his friends had left, you headed back to the bar to grab a beer. When it came to drinking, you were both winding down for the night, so another liquor-laced drink was out of the question. At the beginning of the night, you had sensed his wariness, so you didn’t do anything but dance, but right now, with the slight stain of beer tinging his lips, all you could focus on was kissing them - so you did. He responded well, moving his lips into yours and bringing your body closer to his.

“Do you wanna go outside?” you breathed, hoping to get more of a makeout session going. He swallowed hard, nodding as he turned toward the exit. After pushing through the masses of sweaty dancers, you were finally outside. You immediately turned him into the wall, crashing your lips into his and devouring him. The way he was moving against made it seem like he wanted to lose control as badly as you did.

His hands came up to graze the sides of your neck, his fingers pulling slightly at your fallen tendrils of hair. As his lower half moved into you, you pulled the shirt out from his jeans, moving your hands underneath the fabric and grazing the muscles of his stomach and chest. Small, tentative kisses turned into much needier ones, filled with tongue and exploration. He licked at your jawline as you allowed your hand to move lower to the waistband of his jeans. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” you asked. You may have been horny. You may have been out for a night of letting loose, but that didn’t mean you were going to make him do anything he wasn’t comfortable with - regardless of whether or not he was drunk or sober. That wasn’t you.

Spencer answered by moving his opened lips against yours and moving your hand into his boxers. With his okay, you inched closer and closer to his arousal before reaching it. He was like putty in your hands as you stroked his length and nibbled at the skin from his chin to his chest. “Oh my god,” he moaned, allowing his eyes to close and his head to lean back into the wall. “Fuck.”

“You like that?” you asked, gently biting at his earlobe.

A litany of moans, groans and your name fell from his lips as you continued to stroke him until he fell over the edge. As you removed your hand from his boxers, you licked your hand clean, making sure to look him directly in the eyes as you did so. “I can tell you’re not always such a bad boy,” you smiled into him. “And I can sense you don’t want to take this any further…at least now, so if you’d like my number…”

“Yes,” he said, cutting you off from the rest of your sentence. “I normally don’t do this kind of thing, but I just wanted to throw caution to the wind tonight.”

“Me too,” you muttered, taking a piece of paper out of your bag and jotting down your number. You stuffed your number into the pocket of his jeans as you uttered a line only alcohol would’ve allowed you to say. “Maybe next time, you can have a taste of me.” As you walked away, biting your thumb as you did, you laughed, leaving Spencer with his mouth wide open and his pants especially tight.

You always did have the power to make a good boy go bad.


End file.
